


Evil partnerships

by Suriee



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: Adapting Boxmore to the needs and likes of his new partner wasn’t as hard as Boxman thought at the beginning. Sure, Venomous needed a lot of organic materials, being an bioengineer and all, but nothing that Boxman couldn’t handle.





	Evil partnerships

**Author's Note:**

> Post 'Boxman crashes'; Boxman and Venomous have to adapt to their new partnership and all that involves living together. 
> 
> **Note:** Please notice english is not my first language and this is one of my first attempts to write in this language. Special thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here (just be nice with me please).

## Evil partnerships

Adapting Boxmore to the needs and likes of his new partner wasn’t as hard as Boxman thought at the beginning. Sure, Venomous needed a lot of organic materials, being an bioengineer and all, but nothing that Boxman couldn’t handle, after all, they were necessary for the professor's work.  


Adapting the new rooms was easy too, Box just had to make sure to add some sound-proof walls here and there since Venomous seemed to enjoy the silence (Boxman couldn't understand it but _oh well..._ ) But at the end they could get along quite well. Sure, there were a few more screams here and there, a considerable increase in the explosions, but no organic minion _or_ partner died or ended with considerable injuries at the end of the first week so Boxy counted it as a victory.

Besides, he and  Venomous started to spend a lot of time together. Between their projects, the meetings to get the professor become familiar with Boxmore's internal operations and all, they used to stay up until late working, talking, and sometimes just being there, enjoying their presence as they planned their own evil plans.   


Professor Venomous enjoyed joining him to watch when he attacked the plaza and they had an amazing time together when that happened too; Both loved crashing those heroes… However, today, that shrimp K. O. and his little friends were destroying Darrel and Box’s mood for the day was— Wasn’t the best; He still had to sign a bunch of papers to make the transference of Boxmore completely legal, work on his new design, see that thing with Shannon and—

“I am Jethro.”

“Uh?”

“Mikayla!”

“You too? I—”

Another explosion outside and Boxman was sure Venomous would notice and join to _‘enjoy the show’_ any second.

“I am Jethro.”

“Okay! Okay!“ Just hurry up and don’t interrupt me!” Boxman shoved a bill to Mikayla and, before he sent them away, he noticed something, a little box, trapped between Jethro’s mechanism. “… What is this?”

“I am Jethro.”

“What?”

_“I am Jethro.”_

“I know what a ring is!”

“I am Jethro.”

_"Why_ would you want to wear a ring? You don’t even have fingers!” Before he could keep reprimanding his son Boxman heard the unmistakable sound of Venomous boots approaching… He panicked.. And threw both of his children through the window at the same time his partner came inside.

“Ah, Boxman, starting early this morning I see.” Venomous smiled and Boxman felt himself shrinking.

“Pro- professor Venomous I- I- yes, yes, I decided to— You know what they say, the early bird and, that…” He chuckled nervously, playing with the box in his hands. 

“Of course. What is that?” Professor asked, arching an eyebrow, and Boxman hide the box behind him in a hurry.

“What thing? Oh! That, is, umh, a little nothing, don’t worry at all professor.”

“Okay… May we watch the show then?”

“Oh- Of course, yes, here.”

Boxman ignored the hole at the window as they got closer to watch because, _obviously,_ if he didn’t mention it Venomous wouldn’t notice. Right?

Sadly, his plan didn’t go as he wanted. Darrel was losing against those plaza heroes and—

Suddenly he heard Darrel’s and Fink’s screams at the distance, fighting over something that he couldn’t understand. Venomous glanced at the door, probably deciding if he really had to intervene in whatever fight the kids had.

“Don’t worry professor! I will check them myself! I’m sure is just a tiny little fight.”

“You are probably right.” Venomous smiled until both heard a louder **‘I AM MEGA JETHRO** ’. “ _What?"_

“ _OH COB!"_ Boxman pushed the little box into Venomous’ hands and flew from his office to stop whatever havoc his children and Fink were making in his factory.

It took him a couple minutes (and a lot of tape and a chair to calm Fink) but he managed to avoid the disaster and ran back to his office. Boxman took a moment to breath before going inside and pretend his partner’s minion wasn’t going to be crushed by a Mega Jethro.

“I’m back!” He announced happily. “Kids, am I right? I told them to play in silence and— Professor?”

Venomous wasn’t looking at him, or at the attack happening at the plaza, no, he was staring intensely at the open box in his hand. The same one that Boxman took from Jethro.

“Oh Boxman, I don’t know what to say—” It wasn’t usual to see Venomous nervous or lacking of words, Box couldn’t help but tense up, fearing the worst. “I know we have been getting along well in the past days, and I do enjoy of your company, out time together and fighting heroes…”

“Pro- Professor…?” Boxman wanted to ask what he was talking about exactly but he didn’t dare to making him angry and destroy their new partnership.

“I do.”

“Uh?”

“I’m willing to try it, yes. You have shown me once and again how to have fun and I’m sure you will make sure every day will be like the ones we have been having, isn’t?”

“Well, of- of course professor.” Venomous gave him that smile that announced terror for heroes and villains in general and picked out the ring from inside the— **_THE RING?!_**

“I do Boxman. I will marry you.”

“Oh…” Box felt his throat close and everything started to look blurry and, dark. “He he— Great!” He squealed in a high, pitch tone before passing out in front of his partner and, apparently now too, fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is something I love more than an evil dork, is an _oblivious_ evil dork. And that’s what I offer you all.
> 
> If you have any idea or prompt, you can sed me a request at my [tumblr blog](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/).
>
>>  
>> 
>>   
> ▹[Requests are open](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/ask).  
> 


End file.
